The invention relates to automobiles. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for protecting an airbag cushion material from inflator gases.
An airbag module generally includes an airbag, an inflator, a retaining ring and a housing in which the aforementioned components are stored. The inflator activates by a crash sensor after a collision.
Currently, retaining rings are used in airbag modules to protect the airbag cushion material from the hot gases released from the inflator. Retaining rings retain the airbag in place upon inflation.
In addition to the retaining ring, pertain airbag modules also include diffusers which guide and diffuse the inflator gases into the airbag. The diffuser controls the flow of the inflator gases.
The airbag cushion may be adversely affected during inflation by high temperatures of the inflator gases. Furthermore, particulate matter ejected out of apertures of the inflator may also affect the airbag cushion. Lastly, the use of retaining rings and diffusers in the manufacturing process of the airbag module also increases overall costs as well as time.